Operation: SLUMBER
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on the Kids Next Door episode. Numbuh 86 has some girls over to her house for a secret all night mission which is actually revealed to be a slumber party while the Code Module is safe in Kids Next Door Moonbase. However, all is not well when a couple of 'new girls' join the slumber party and there is suspicious behavior afoot.
1. Chapter 1

At the Rookies club house, the boys and girls were all meeting together as it was a normal day so far.

"Okay, we had to move some meetings around because of incoming thirteenth birthdays in the Kids Next Door which means they have to be decommissioned, but I think we're about good for the rest of the week," Cindy said. "Does anyone have a topic they'd like to discuss?"

"Hmm..." Robin paused to think.

"Uhh... I don't know." Kaitlin shrugged.

"Okay, we should be good then..." Cindy said. "Now, welcoming new members: Good idea or bad idea?"

* * *

There was then suddenly a rumbling heard outside and everyone came to the clubhouse window to check it out. Some sort of flying machine came out and landed in Robin's backyard and out came Numbuh 86 from the Kids Next Door.

"Listen up!" Numbuh 86 told the others. "I require volunteers for an extra super secret mission!"

"Ooh, ooh, pick me, Numbuh 86!" Maxwell begged. "It's to guard the Ultra Important Kids Next Door Code Module, right?"

"No, the Code Module is safe and secure in the Kids Next Door Moonbase." Numbuh 86 told him.

"You can't fool me with your reverse psychology," Maxwell glared. "I heard the Code Module can monitor when every kid is watching TV; with infomation like that adults could change the TV schedule borfied zillions of-"

"This mission is for **GIRLS ONLY!** " Numbuh 86 snapped.

Cindy giggled to Maxwell as he was overreacting. "Silly Maxie Moo."

Johnny and Kaitlin then laughed at Maxwell since Cindy revealed his pet name.

"Girls?!" Maxwell, Johnny, and Mike asked.

"A boy would be an unacceptable security risk," Numbuh 86 explained before looking to Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin. "So, what do you say, girls?"

"Go on an all night mission with _you_?" Kaitlin nearly scoffed. "Sorry... But I'm gonna be busy not doing that!"

"What about you, Cindy or Robin?" Numbuh 86 asked. "Cindy, you are an operative now like I am."

"Hmm... Well, I got nothing else to do tonight." Cindy confessed.

"Great, how about you, Robin?" Numbuh 86 then asked.

"Sure!" Robin smiled. "I'm up for anything if Cindy is. Who else will be there?"

"Numbuh 3, 23, and 12 also from the Kids Next Door will be there as well." Numbuh 86 reported.

"We will be there, Numbuh 86," Cindy promised. "You can count on us."

"Come on then, we better go before it gets dark." Numbuh 86 told the girls.

"Yes, ma'am!" Cindy and Robin saluted and went to the vehicle.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Cindy said before zipping back to behind her podium and pounded her gavel. "Dismissed!" she then went back to the vehicle and went with the others.

* * *

There was Numbuh 3 who Cindy knew very well and there appeared to be a punk goth girl with brown hair in low pigtails, a short-sleeved black shirt, golden bracelets, black dress shoes, and a girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail with pink overalls, a white shirt, white socks, and purple Mary Janes.

"That must be Numbuh 23 and Numbuh 12." Robin suggested.

"Must be." Cindy agreed.

"That's us!" Numbuh 12 waved with a friendly smile.

"Sup?" Numbuh 23 smirked.

Numbuh 3 giggled. "This is gonna be the best mission ever! Numbuh 86 said there'd be popcorn!"

"I love popcorn." Cindy smiled.

"Especially with extra butter." Robin added.

Numbuh 3 giggled in agreement.

Cindy looked to Numbuh 12 and couldn't help but think she looked familiar somehow.

"So, you're not a Kids Next Door member?" Numbuh 12 asked Robin.

"No, but Cindy's one of my close friends, so I guess that's why I can come too..." Robin shrugged. "I wonder what kind of mission we'll be doing?"

"Must be serious if it's at night," Cindy said, then looked to Numbuh 12. "You look familiar somehow, what's your real name?"

"Hannah." Numbuh 12 said.

"I'm Kuki!" Numbuh 3 giggled.

"And I'm Virginia." Numbuh 23 added.

"What's your last name?" Cindy then asked the light brown-haired girl.

"Dastardly." Numbuh 12 revealed.

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed to Hannah, a little suspiciously.

* * *

Later on, they were now in front of Numbuh 86's house with a 'couple of other girls'.

"This is a nice house that Numbuh 86 has got." Robin commented.

"All right, now before we get started on the mission, let me introduce you to your fellow operatives," Numbuh 86 said as she didn't have her helmet on this time. "Numbuh 12, Numbuh 23, Numbuh 3, guest of Numbuh 82's, Robin Snyder with Numbuh 82, and-" she then looked to Maxwell and Numbuh 4 clearly disguised as girls. "Uh, do I know you two?"

"Um, my name is Maxine," Maxwell made up. "Maxine Harrison."

"And I'm a new operative," Numbuh 4 said, trying to make his voice go high. "Numbuh Four...Um... 30-Teen...Seven, and, um, Maxine is my cousin!"

"Ooookay...?" Numbuh 86 replied. "Welcome aboard, Maxine and Numbuh 4-30-teen-7! Our mission is to have!...A slumber party..." she then sighed once she admitted that.

"A cruddy slumber party?!" Numbuh 4 complained.

"I thought this was a mission to guard the Code Mod-I mean... Hooray! How slumberrific!" Maxwell added, trying to make his voice go high.

"I know it's unusual, but my mum's forcing me to a slumber party, and I had to invite someone." Numbuh 86 frowned.

"Why don't you invite some of your own friends?" Kuki suggested with a chipper smile.

Numbuh 86 looked to her and bowed her head as she didn't have any friends.

"Oh..." Kuki then frowned.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 86," Hannah soothed. "I'll be your friend."

"Me too." Robin added.

"There's something funny about this Numbuh 12 girl..." Cindy said to herself.

* * *

"Hello, ladies!" a Scottish woman came out with a cheerful smile as she took out her camera. "Don't just stand there, Fanny Pants, let me take your picture!" she then snapped her camera to take a picture of the slumber party crew.

" **MUM!** " Numbuh 86 complained.

"Fanny?" Numbuh 4 asked before laughing.

"Fanny Pants?" Cindy added in.

"Oh, she may not like me to call her that now that she's a big girl," Mrs. Fulbright said. "Why, she's even a Big Fanny now, she'll always be Little Fanny to me!"

The others giggled to this.

"What, why are we all standing out here in the cold like cuckoo birds?" Mrs. Fulbright then asked. "Get in here and, uh... Do whatever it is girls do at slumber parties."

"But I don't know what you're supposed to do." Numbuh 86 frowned.

"Don't worry," Hannah coaxed. "I'll show you."

"Come on!" Robin smiled.

The girls went inside the house, Numbuh 4 and Maxwell were about to sneak away until Mrs. Fulbright grabbed them and pulled them inside.

'Ah, ah, ah!" Mrs. Fulbright stopped Numbuh 4 and Maxwell. "You get in there, little missies! Heaven forbid you should miss the slumber party of the year..." she then smiled evilly as she shut the door.

They all then followed Numbuh 86 upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, girls, welcome to my room!" Numbuh 86 welcomed her guests to her room which was rather shocking for the boys.

" **RAINBOW MONKEYS?!** " Maxwell and Numbuh 4 asked in shock.

The girls ran in eagerly and excitedly.

"I would never take _you_ as a Rainbow Monkey fanatic." Numbuh 4 folded his arms to Numbuh 86.

"I just can't resist them! And..." Numbuh 86 beamed cheerfully before looking the boys both dead in the eye. "If either of you tell any of the boys, I will kill ya!" she then threw them down and skipped merrily into her bedroom. "Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys~"

* * *

Then the girls, minus Numbuh 4 and Maxwell, were in their PJ's watching Rainbow Monkeys much to the two boys dismay.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Maxwell moaned.

"So, you thought this was a mission about the code module too?" Numbuh 4 asked him once they were alone. "You're not a Kids Next Door operative like Cindy is!"

"No, but I'm her boyfriend." Maxwell defended.

"Worried about her, mate?" Numbuh 4 teased with a smirk.

"Well, what about you and Numbuh 3?" Maxwell teased back. "Rumor has it you have the biggest crush on her!"

"I-I do not!" Numbuh 4 replied. "It's a lie!"

"Sure it is." Maxwell smirked.

Numbuh 4 glared while growling as Maxwell chuckled.

* * *

They were then forced to watch Rainbow Monkeys with the girls. Next then came a pillow fight.

"I'm having so much fun I can't stand it!" Cindy beamed.

Fanny and Kuki laughed as they jumped on the bed together and hit each other with their pillows. Hannah then chased Virginia with her pillow as Cindy was tackling Robin playfully with her pillow. Numbuh 4 hit Virginia hard with the pillow and sent her flying into the wall and made her fall into a pile of Rainbow Monkey plush dolls. Everyone then gasped and even Numbuh 4 looked nervous.

"Is she okay?" Cindy asked.

Virginia poked her head out and then laughed which made the girls laugh back. Next, it was then time for makeovers and the girls gave Numbuh 4 and Maxwell a couple of makeovers which made them scream.

* * *

Later on, the girls were sitting on the floor and having soda and popcorn together.

"You throw a great slumber party, Fanny!" Hannah smiled.

"Oh, I couldn't have done it without ya, Numbuh 12." Fanny smiled back.

"Sure, what're friends for?" Hannah smiled to the Scottish girl.

"Oh! I was having so much fun, I forgot to check in with the Kids Next Door Moonbase," Fanny stood up to leave her room for a little while. "I'll be right back!"

Kuki then took the popcorn bowl and ate from it.

"Hmm... I still think there's something wrong about that girl." Cindy glanced to Hannah in suspicion.

"Why don't you trust Numbuh 12, Cindy?" Robin asked.

"There's something familiar about that girl, but I can't put my finger on it." Cindy replied.

"Okay, Numbuh 3, Truth or Dare?" Hannah smirked.

"Truth, silly!" Kuki smiled.

"Ooookay!" Hannah smirked with Virginia. "Do you liiiike Numbuh 4?"

Numbuh 4 snorted and coughed as that made him do a spit take from his soda.

"Of course I like Numbuh 4!" Kuki smiled. "We're in the same unit!"

"Noooooo! Do you _like_ like, Numbuh 4?" Hannah then asked, giving a hint.

"You mean like... Like like, like like?" Kuki asked shyly. "Like how Cindy likes Maxwell?"

Maxwell blushed to that while Robin giggled and Cindy bit her lip nervously.

"YES!" Virginia and Hannah said before giggling together.

"Uh... I..." Kuki stammered nervously.

They all then suddenly heard Fanny screaming.

"That came from the kitchen!" Maxwell told the others.

"Come on!" Numbuh 4 added and they ran out with the others following him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Fanny, but I cannot allow you to contact Moonbase Command." Mrs. Fulbright told her daughter.

"How did you know about the Moon-" Fanny was about to ask before she narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute!... You're not my mum!"

"Clever deduction for a bratty girl!" Mrs. Fulbright shoved her against the wall before she was revealed to be Chad Dickson.

"What have you done with me mum?!" Fanny glared at the teenage boy.

"Oh, don't worry about her," Chad glared back. "She thinks she's won a spa day at Chez Message, I'm more worried about what's gonna happen to you!"

The girls and two boys then came into the kitchen.

"Chad?" Kuki asked out of surprise.

"Numbuh 274," Cindy added. "The Former Supreme Officer to the Kids Next Door."

"Surprised to see me?" Chad smirked to the younger ones.

"Surprised to see you wearing a bra!" Kuki pointed and then laughed with the girls.

"I-It's not a bra!" Chad glared. "It's Battle Ready Armor! It's for disguises and stuff!"

"Whatever you say, _Chaderella_ ~" Virginia laughed.

"Y-You shut up!" Chad snapped.

"No, YOU shut up!" Fanny glared at him. "One lousy teen traitor is no match for eight Kids Next Door operatives!"

The kids then all glared and growled at Chad, ready to fight him.

"Maybe, but I'm more of a match if I got a hostage!" Chad challenged as he opened the freezer and took out a blue Rainbow Monkey in pink pajamas.

"My Perfect Pajama Party Rainbow Monkey!" Fanny gasped.

"That's right, so just stay right there, and your beloved Rainbow Doofus just might survive." Chad tempted.

"Just do what he says!" Robin whimpered as she held onto Kuki.

"I've got news for _you_ , Teen Boy!" Numbuh 4 glared which worried Maxwell as the Australian boy came to sock Chad. "The only thing I hate more than Rainbow Donkeys is cruddy traitors like _you_!" he then punched Chad in the stomach which sent him flying against the wall and it accidentally knocked his wig off as the Rainbow Monkey flew in the air until Fanny dove in and saved it from hitting the floor.

"Are you out of your MIND?!" Fanny scolded. "When there's a Rainbow Monkey at stake, you cannot start jumping around like a stupid-...Boy?"

"Numbuh 4?!" Everyone then asked in slight surprise.

"What a twist!" Cindy mocked before looking to Maxwell. "Care to explain, _Maxine_?" she then smirked.

"Oh! Um,..." Maxwell chuckled nervously and Numbuh 4 did the same while putting his wig back on.

"How dare you two trick me to get in on my Girls Only Mission?!" Fanny scolded them. "When I get through with you two, I'm gonna-"

"Uh, guys?" Robin spoke up. "If Chad was supposed to keep us here, then that must mean something is going down at Kids Next Door Moonbase."

"She's right." Virginia agreed.

"Come on, we better get dressed and get down there." Cindy suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

After the girls went upstairs to get changed, the group was then heading to Moonbase to check on the Code Module. Numbuh 35 and Mrs. Thompson's son Ricky were sitting together and reading comic books. The Numbuh 44 twins let the group inside and saluted them since Numbuh 86 was with them.

"Uh, dude, isn't that Numbuh 86?" Ricky gulped slightly.

"Huh?" Numbuh 35 asked. "You say something, Numbuh 50?"

Ricky then pointed to Numbuh 86 heading towards them.

"GAH!" Numbuh 35 panicked and put down his comic book as he came in front of the group. "Numbuh 86, I-I thought you were on an all night super secret mission!"

"Change your plans, Numbuh 35!" Numbuh 86 replied firmly. "I need to check that the Code Module is safe! So, we'll need both our authorization codes!"

 ** _'Voice authorization code, please?'_** the computer told them.

"Authorization: Yipper." Numbuh 35 replied.

"Authorization: Rainbow Monkey Hugs." Numbuh 86 added.

* * *

They were all then lifted up to a high pillar.

"Come on, we have no time to lose!" Numbuh 86 commanded.

Numbuh 35 pushed the buttons on a sandwich which was now a keypad and it opened the door and a bunch of smoke came out from the doors which made him and Ricky cough. There then came out an identicle group which was rather confusing.

"Wait a sec..." Numbuh 35 looked confused. "How can you... But if you... And those... WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"That's a good question." Ricky agreed.

"Nice bra, _teenager_!" Fanny from the left scoffed.

"Thanks," Numbuh 86 on the right smirked before revealing to be Numbuh 5's older sister, Cree. "Battle Ready Armor makes such great disguises, don't ya think?"

The others were then revealed to be other teenagers in bras.

"Holy cow..." Ricky's eyes widened.

"It's C-C-Cree!" Numbuh 35 stammered fearfully.

A football player grabbed Numbuh 35 with a growl and flung him to the other side of the room. Numbuh 35 yelped and panicked, but he grabbed onto the end to keep himself from falling to his death.

"You should've stayed at your little slumber party, kiddies!" Cree mocked.

"Well, we didn't want you stupid teens to miss out on the pillow fight!" Maxwell glared.

The kids then made battle cries and came to Cree with pillows to fight her and the other jocks with.

"Armor on!" Cree commanded before getting armored with the jocks and they ran toward the kids.

The Kids Next Door was beating up the jocks as Fanny was battling it with Cree. Cindy looked afraid of when a big jock came close to her and threw her pillow away from her.

"Hey, pal, back off." Ricky demanded.

"Who's gonna make me, you?" The big jock scoffed.

"I... Said... To... **BACK OFF!** " Ricky growled as his eyes turned blood red and his fangs popped out.

"What the?!" the big jock asked.

"Oh, yeah, Ricky's a weredog." Cindy said like she just remembered.

"I'm asking you one last time, back off or else!" Ricky told the big jock.

The jock's eyes widened and he backed up slowly and nervously.

Fanny was trying to take on Cree, but Cree kept karate jumping to avoid her pillow.

"Don't make me bite any of you..." Virginia lowly hissed as she appeared to have vampire fangs.

"What the-Virginia is a vampire?!" Cindy yelped out of surprise.

Ricky watched as Virginia fought against the jocks and was very strong due to having unholy strength. Kuki ran away screaming until her pillow fell on a jock's face, blinding him and another jock ran into him and the two fell off the pillar as Numbuh 35 pulled himself up to safety.

"Take _this_!" Virginia growled until a jock swiped a pillow away from her and went to use it against her.

"Time for night night," the jock mocked until he was then tapped on the shoulder. "Huh?"

"Mind if I cut in?" Numbuh 35 smirked before punching the jock in the face which made him fall out of the room.

"It's over, Cree!" Fanny glared to the teenage girl. "Your disguises and double crossing can't change the fact that we kick your butt every time! Right, team?"

"Right!" Kuki said.

"Right!" Virginia, Numbuh 35, Ricky, and Cindy agreed.

"Right!" Maxwell added with Numbuh 4.

"Wrong..." Hannah's voice said weakly as she had a certain something in her hands. "I'm sorry, Fanny... I really did have fun at your party."

"She's got the Code Module!" Numbuh 4 noticed.

"Didn't see that one coming." Robin muttered.

"Numbuh 12..." Fanny felt heartbroken. "Why...?"

Cree smiled evilly as she had anticipated this.

"Well, I'm almost thirteen, I'm gonna have to work for the teens sooner or later," Hannah frowned before smirking evilly. "So I figured, why not sooner?"

Cree then laughed evilly and rocketed over to Hannah and took her away as the jocks followed her. "Where to, kid?" she then asked Hannah as they were heading back to Earth.

"Take me home," Hannah smirked. "I have some news for Danielle and Brandon."

"See? I told you, she's evil!" Cindy exclaimed. "She's a Dastardly! Like her folks, siblings, and uncle!"

"Think we can get her?" Robin asked.

"Someday..." Cindy folded her arms in determination.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for helping out back there, you guys are pretty cool." Virginia said to Numbuh 35 and Ricky.

"Erm... It's no problem." Numbuh 35 blushed to the goth girl.

"Say, Virginia, how are you a vampire?" Cindy asked.

"My mother," Virginia said. "She's one and I was born one."

"Kinda like Yumi," Cindy remembered. "Next question, Ricky, how could you be let an operative with your condition?"

"Actually, Numbuh 5 was with me and she vouched for me about the whole situation and Numbuh 362 understood." Ricky explained.

"And Numbuh 5 is his girlfriend." Numbuh 35 added.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ricky glared.

"It feels like forever since that whole werewolf weredog mess when we first met." Cindy said to Ricky.

"I know, right?" Ricky agreed. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Numbuh 12 was the closest thing to a friend I ever had..." Fanny sniffled.

"Don't worry, we're your friends!" Kuki smiled, putting her arm around Fanny.

The others weren't too sure about that.

"I know I am." Robin agreed with Kuki.

"Aww!" Kuki smiled to Robin as she hugged Fanny.

"Either way, it's not over yet," Maxwell said bravely. "Not by a long shot!"

"Fanny." Numbuh 4 then added.

This then made everybody laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile..._**

Cree was dropping Hannah off to her house and she kept the Code Module.

Hannah then came through the front door of her house and she came into the living room to see her older siblings. "Hi, Danielle, hi, Brandon."

"Hey, Sis, did you get it?" Brandon greeted his youngest sister.

"I sure did," Hannah replied. "It was like taking candy from a baby."

"You are a Dastardly all right..." Brandon smirked.

"No one suspected a thing, except maybe that Butler girl." Hannah replied.

"Nobody cares about that loser except for her lame friends." Danielle said.

"And three of them can tear us to pieces." Brandon reminded her.

Hannah then sat between her older siblings.

"So, where's the Code Module?" Brandon asked.

"Cree has it now, I can't believe I had to pretend to be a goody two shoes girl..." Hannah scoffed. "Makes me sick just thinking about it!"

"I couldn't handle it." Danielle shuddered.

"What's it like to be a Teen Ninja?" Hannah asked.

"It's the best thing you could ever imagine." Brandon told her.

"Why do you ask?" Danielle asked.

"I'm ready," Hannah decided. "For my birthday, I wanna be a Teen Ninja, and I'm gonna run away from being decommissioned like Numbuh 206 did."

"A wise choice, Sis," Brandon approved. "We could help you with that."

"Thank you." Hannah nodded.

"Of course..." Danielle patted her sister on the head. "I can't wait to tell Uncle Dick about this."

"I can't wait either." Hannah smirked evilly in agreement.

Brandon and Danielle laughed with their younger sister as this didn't look good for many.

* * *

Unknown to them, Ricky heard everything after he took the girls, Numbuh 4 and Maxwell home. "Or will you?" he then asked.

"Did you say something, kid?" Maxwell asked.

"I could hear Hannah and her brother and sister." Ricky said.

"How? They're like a kajillion miles away!" Numbuh 4 replied.

"Hello? Super-Hearing! I am part dog, you know." Ricky reminded.

"He's a weredog, remember, Numbuh 4?" Cindy reminded as well.

"Oh... I knew that..." Numbuh 4 said.

"You were too busy making googly eyes at Numbuh 3." Cindy teased.

"Whatever." Numbuh 4 scoffed.

"So, is it true that you have a crush on Numbuh 5?" Robin asked Ricky.

"No, it's not!" Ricky blushed. "We're just friends, that's all..."

"It is, isn't it?" Robin smirked with a giggle.

"Okay, fine, I do..." Ricky gave up.

"Well, I think it's so sweet." Kuki beamed.

"But why her, I'm curious?" Cindy wondered.

"Because she was the only one who stood by my side before I became an operative and helped me with my condition." Ricky explained.

"Oh, I would've helped you, but I was scared of weredogs." Cindy replied.

"That's understandable," Ricky said. "I have to admit, I was afraid of your werewolf buddies."

"You were?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, I was." Ricky confessed.

* * *

"There's my Sector's tree-house." Virginia pointed out.

"That's right, you're from Sector K." Cindy said.

There were only three other members from Numbuh 23's sector since Numbuh 20 was grounded

"There's only four of you guys?" Maxwell asked.

"Numbuh 20's grounded." Virginia told him.

"Ohhh..." Everyone then said in understanding.

"I'll see you guys later," Virginia said. "We should do this again sometime."

The others then waved as Virginia returned to her tree house for the night. Ricky then rode off again.

* * *

"I knew that Dastardly girl was up to no good." Cindy frowned.

"Poor Fanny." Robin pouted.

"She must be so crushed." Cindy frowned.

"I know I'd be..." Robin sighed. "I used to think Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup didn't wanna be my friend, but that was only 'cuz of Princess."

"I know how you feel," Cindy said. "I was used by Sarah so she could get further into the game on Cartoon Cartoon Island."

"I saw that on TV." Robin said.

"That was a bit of a painful and unpleasant experience..." Cindy sighed. "I knew from the beginning Mike was gonna win though."

"Look at it this way, she beat Kevin." Robin reminded.

"I know, right?" Cindy giggled. "Best moment ever!"

* * *

Robin and Cindy then went to their homes.

Cindy yawned as she felt very sleepy and crawled into her bed and got to sleep. "Oh, what a night... At least I'm home safe and sound."

Everyone then went to bed after the slumber party mission adventure.

The End


End file.
